Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to drainage apparatus for uniting diverse water flow paths.
Background of the Disclosure
A drainage apparatus means the mechanism for draining fluid such as used-water outside a specific device. Such a drainage apparatus is necessarily provided in a laundry treatment apparatus or a dishwasher. The laundry treatment apparatus released recently includes two or more laundry treating apparatuses which are united as one apparatus. One of the apparatuses serves as a washer and the other one serves as a dryer. The laundry treatment apparatus exemplified above is likely to have the wash water contaminated during the washing process and the water condensed during the drying process generated in two apparatuses, respectively.
However, the laundry treatment apparatus has two or more drainage paths when draining the contaminated wash water and the condensed water generated in the apparatuses outside and it is then to difficult to keep and maintain the drainage paths. If the two or more drainage paths for draining the contaminated wash water and the condensed water are united as one, the upkeep of the drainage paths can be more effectively performed. The water pressure becomes high and the wash water often happens to splash at the point where the contaminated water from other paths meets while the paths are united. If the wash water splashes, drainage flux fails to become smooth and efficient and it might leak through a third flow path.